Ultra Divine Water
The Ultra Divine Water is a magic water that will increase the drinker's strength substantially, if he can survive its poisonous and painful effects. After Goku's defeat by King Piccolo, he turned to Korin for a way to avenge the loss of his friends. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the water is in Korin's possession and he gives it to Goku almost immediately telling him about it. In the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, Korin transports Goku, using one of his magic pots, to an icy maze to the north where the Ultra Divine Water is kept. Moments prior to Goku's being sent through, Yajirobe was looking for food when he inadvertently fell into the same pot that would send Goku to the maze. After navigating to the Cave of Darkness together, Yajirobe and Goku parted ways. Goku soon encountered an illusion (created by Darkness) of Master Roshi, and all of his friends, who claimed to be hiding there from King Piccolo. He fought "Master Roshi", and was almost defeated before his persistence convinced Darkness that Goku was worthy to drink the Ultra Divine Water (during the battle, Goku was reunited with Yajirobe again). Upon drinking the water, Goku writhed in agony for some time and his life flashed before his eyes. After he had endured the pain, his increase in power was great enough that Korin was able to detect it from his tower. This newfound strength was crucial to Goku's defeat of King Piccolo shortly thereafter. According to Darkness the liquid is sacred and not meant for humans. Later he states thirteen people had drank the water and none surivived, making Goku the fourteenth and the only known survivor up to that point. Since Goku is the only stated survivor and a Saiyan, it is unknown if any human could actually survive its trial. It is possible that his Saiyan heritage actually played a large role in his survival, which could explain the Great Ape appearing just after Goku's power increases and just before he kills King Piccolo. Trivia *It was via the Ultra Divine Water that Goku first learned the Ki sensing ability; he remarked about this newfound ability to Korin when he stated that he knew where King Piccolo was. It is unknown how the rest of the Z Fighters aquired this ability. *It is believed by some that Kami is somehow connected with the Ultra Divine Water due to his symbol actually appearing on the pot containing the water before Kami himself appears. However, it is likely all guardians wear the symbol (as evident by the fact his sucessor Dende was also sometimes portrayed wearing it). *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, drinking the Ultra Divine Water in the Sim Dragon mode will level you up, and give you a huge increase in strength (just as it normally would) *Yajirobe dipped his finger into the Ultra Divine Water and tested it before Goku drank it as he thought it was poison. It caused him painful effects for a few seconds, which led him to urge Goku not to drink the Ultra Divine Water. As Yajirobe did not die after sampling the water, it can be assumed that either the Ultra Divine Water must be drank in larger quantities to either kill or improve the strength of the person (or that only a little bit was enough to increase Yajirobe's strength a little bit but not nearly as much as Goku's). Category:Objects Category:Foods